Fire and Ice
by Anna DeMarco icedragonkatana
Summary: Thanks to three reviews I decided to leave this up. It is a one shot though I am considering a sequal. Thank you to those who reveiwed.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters there in. This fiction is written solely for entertainment and no profits are made from this work. Yu Yu Hakusho is copy written material belonging to Yoshihiro Togashi.  
  
Fire and Ice  
By: Anna DeMarco  
  
The young man sat in a dark tree; his red eyes stared intently at the small sanctuary in front of him. He pulled the bandage from his forehead to reveal a small slit on it, opening up to reveal a third eye. He closed his two red eyes, focusing solely on the images from his Jagan eye.  
  
The girl was beautiful, even as she slept peacefully in her bed. Her red eyes were closed, aqua hair lay scattered about her pillow and she had a peaceful expression, which tore at Hiei's heart. He wished nothing more than her safety and happiness...  
  
His eyes opened and he retied the bandage about his forehead.  
  
"Sleep well, Yukina." He said as he stood and seemed to vanish into the darkness of the night.  
  
Two days later in the Makai:  
  
Hiei drew his sword slowly as he stared at the four demons that faced him, a hole to the human world at his back. Hiei stared grimly past the bodies of four already dead demons; he set a determined glare against the pain burning from his wounds.  
  
"You will not pass." He informed them, as they loomed closer. "I will not allow it!"  
  
"Step out of our way, short one, and you may yet live." The largest spoke after which he waved at the blood pouring from Hiei's wounds. "You are in no condition to fight."  
  
Hiei gave a grim smile and waved them to come at him. 'I no longer care for these long winded speeches.' With that thought in his mind he blocked the onslaught of four full-grown demons. His strength was ebbing a bit, and he was feeling the effects of the deep wounds he'd suffered taking down the first four, but he continued to fight. Hiei almost laughed as he thought of how many times he could have lost over the years, and yet these fools thought they would be his end. He'd been cast away, his life meant to end, yet he continued...  
  
His bandage on his forehead was soon discarded as he made use of his Jagan eye. Hiei turned green, purple eyes appearing all over his body, and he discarded his cloak. The evil appearance had the desired effect even on demons, and they paused momentarily at this new situation. The three remaining B class demons looked shaken as their leader, an A class, ordered them to attack again. They were encouraged by the fact that Hiei still bled onto the ground below his feet. Each move seemed to bring him closer to a loss.  
  
Hiei started to smile a small grin as they backed him toward the hole, toward his own goal. He took a few hits intentionally, and spun as the A class managed a strike across his jaw. All four of the demons were too spent to use any Yoki, and so this was all left to brawn... Or so they thought.  
  
Hiei smiled a wicked smile as he tore the bandage from his right arm. His eyes seemed to be on fire as a little blood dribbled from his mouth.  
  
"This is not your day." He whispered to the larger demon in front of him as he began to unleash the Dragon on his arm. "My dragon is hungry."  
  
Even Hiei was shocked at the pitch at which these demons screamed. The black dragon swept swiftly across the four demons, fire pouring from its mouth, until said screams ceased seconds later. Hiei managed to gain control again, wrapping the bandage over his arm again as he turned to a more normal color. He fell backward through the hole just before it closed, falling with a thump onto dry leaves and grass in the human world. He fought to remain awake, but the world seemed to grow black around him.  
  
A soft voice brought Hiei to a half awake state. He didn't know how long he'd been out, or where he was, but the voice was very familiar. Hiei did not try to open his eyes, he was far too tiered. Instead he listened as the voice spoke with another.  
  
"I will be fine, Hiei needs help to recover." the soft female voice spoke gently.  
  
"But my love, why can't I stay and watch?" The second voice was a male.  
  
"That wont be necessary, and I am not sure Hiei would be happy to see you." The female spoke softly again, but more urgently.  
  
"What does the Shrimp got against me?" Now it was obvious who the second voice was.  
  
"I..." But she was cut off by Hiei.  
  
"Go away, baka Kuwabara." Hiei spoke in a weak but threatening voice, following the statement with a quiet growl. He was satisfied by the thump Kuwabara made as he jumped back into something. By the following sound the female took the chance to shut the door before Kuwabara could recover from his surprise.  
  
"Hiei." A soft hand touched his cheek as she sat next to his prone form. "What were you doing?"  
  
"My job, Yukina." He muttered as he realized who was taking care of him. Before she could reply Hiei slipped back into the darkness of sleep.  
  
Hiei slowly woke as he heard humming. He opened his eyes to a dimly lit room with only a small desk light lit. Yukina was on the floor by the mat on which he lay. She was reading something and humming to herself. Hiei found himself staring at her, listening intently to the melody she hummed. He never got used to how beautiful she was, with her short aqua hair and red eyes.  
  
Hiei shook his head to clear these thoughts and moaned at the pain the action brought on.  
  
"Hiei!" Yukina jumped as he sat up, and to his shock she hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you are finally awake."  
  
"How long was I a sleep?" Hiei kept his voice level in spite of the young woman now in his arms.  
  
"Four days." Yukina pulled away with a small blush. She looked at the floor. "I couldn't wake you."  
  
"Sorry." Hiei muttered, surprised he'd been out so long. "I didn't mean to impose on or worry you." He spoke in a slightly gentle voice he used only with Yukina.  
  
"Where have you been, I haven't seen you in two years?" Yukina looked up into his eyes as she asked this.  
  
"I was patrolling the Makai border." Hiei started to stand. "I should return to Makai."  
  
Yukina grabbed his hand and gently pulled down, so Hiei sat. No one spoke, and Hiei noticed only his arm was still bandaged. His Jagan was open and he touched Yukina's mind... What he found shocked him, and he stood again.  
  
"I must return to Makai." He paused at the door. "Good-bye Yukina."  
  
Hiei ran along the border, his mind not at all on where he was as he increased his pace. He ran toward an unknown point, an unset goal... He just ran. He tried to forget what he had glimpsed in Yukina's mind, forget what had surfaced in himself, but it would not give him peace. He could not stop it any more than he could force his heart to beat.  
  
His relentless run was stopped as he almost collided with Kurama. The kitsune, in human form, calmly regarded him. He stood, hands in his pockets and one red eyebrow raised over an emerald eye.  
  
"What do you want?" Hiei snapped slightly, and then paused. "And why are you in the Makai?"  
  
"Hiei, why did Yukina want me to check on you?" Kurama cut right to the point as he looked at his short friend. "She seems very worried."  
  
"I am fine." Hiei crossed his arm and sat on a bloder in the desert terain that surrounded the pair. "Leave it alone, kitsune."  
  
"You know she almost came after you?"  
  
"What?" Hiei looked at Kurama in disbelief.  
  
'She was that worried.' Kurama switched to using thoughts instead of speaking.  
  
'She is... I love her Kitsune.'  
  
'She's your sister.' Kurama thought, matter-of-factly. 'You should love her.'  
  
'Not this way...' Hiei glared at Kurama. 'And I looked into her mind, she is in love with me. She doesn't know I am her brother.'  
  
"Actually she does. Yuskue told her a year ago." Kurama said a loud, voice as calm as always.  
  
"If she knows then why..." Hiei couldn't finish speaking; he just stared blankly at Kurama.  
  
"Maybe you should speak to her, Hiei." Kurama suggested in a gentle tone.  
  
Hiei jumped from his perch in a tree, landing easily on the grass of the temple grounds. He watched as Yukina turned toward the sound, a smile lighting her face as she saw him. Her eyes seemed to light up at his appearance.  
  
"Hiei!" She fought her smile, trying not to smile at him. "You scared me."  
  
"Hn." Hiei watched her fidget under his gaze. He'd never seen her this nervous before... He gently touched her face with his left hand, making her look up. "I'm sorry, Yukina..."  
  
"I..." Yukina shook her head, confused and lost for words. Hiei pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"I am sorry I didn't tell you, sister." He whispered, uncharacteristically softly, into her hair.  
  
"I know, Hiei... Kurama explained why you never told me." Yukina spoke as his arms tightened protectively around her. "Hiei, I..."  
  
"I know." He spoke softer still, whispering for only her to hear in the cool night air. "I read your thoughts with the Jagan."  
  
Both fell silent, merely holding each other in the nighttime breeze. Hiei sighed, knowing what he must do. Knowing it was for the best, but that made it no easier.  
  
"Yukina." He whispered, fighting back his emotions as well as he could. "You should give Kuwabara a chance."  
  
"Kuwabara?" Yukina pulled back, the confusion clear in her eyes as she looked up at Hiei. "Hiei what are you..."  
  
"He's a good man." Hiei continued, wanting to slice his tongue off for saying such a thing.  
  
"I only have feelings for..." Hiei's hand lightly covered her mouth to cut off what she was about to say.  
  
"We can't." He said, his voice just a bit more firm. "It can't happen, Yukina."  
  
"I know, Hiei I know." She was close to tears and shut her eyes to hold them back. She then whispered one last statement. "But I love you."  
  
"He is a baka." Hiei tried to change the subject, his emotions threatening to swallow him up at this last part. "But he is a good man, and he will take care of you. I have to go."  
  
"Hiei, please don't leave." She whispered, no longer able to hold back her tears. Tear gems fell gently to the grass. "Please."  
  
"I have to." Hiei whispered, hugging her lightly as he spoke. He pulled back to look at her. "I will watch over you." He paused before he could leave, looking at her sad, down cast face. Hiei gently lifted her chin, her eyes opened and their gaze met for a second... Then he leaned forward and kissed her gently, their lips meeting lightly. "I love you, Yukina."  
  
With that Hiei was gone, flitting off into the night. Yukina fell to the grass, one hand to her lips as she silently cried.  
  



End file.
